A Date With An Egyptian Pharaoh
by Tea1706
Summary: Alyssa goes on a date with the Eygptian pharaoh Atem. Will their date go smoothly ? Read to find out


One day at Domino High School. It was in between classes Alyssa was at her locker, getting ready for her next class. When Yugi Muto walked over and said

Yugi: Hi Alyssa

[Alyssa recognize Yugi's voice and replied]

[Closes locker]

Alyssa: Hey Yugi, what's up ?

Yugi: Nothing much. Hey. Are you free saturday night ?

Alyssa: Yes. Why you do you ask ?

Yugi: The Spirit Of The Millennium Puzzle had told me he wanted to meet you in person. So he asked me to ask you if you would like to go out on a date with him.

Alyssa:Tell him I accept his offer

Yugi: So that means you'll go

Alyssa: Yes I would love to go out with him

Yugi: So he will pick you up around 5:00

Alyssa: Okay I will see you later I got to get to my Early Childhood class

Yugi: Okay see ya

[Turns around and does a "Yes" action]

[Yugi goes to his class as well]

*At Alyssa's House*

[Alyssa going through her clothes to pick out an outfit for her date]

Alyssa: I think I should wear not to cocky or werid. Ah. Here we go my pink tube top and my black skirt

*Outside In The School Yard*

Yugi was sitting down on the ground. He was holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hand and started to talk to the spirit with their mind-link.

Yugi: Spirit, are you there?

Yami: Yes Yugi. I'm here.

Yugi: I have something to tell you.

Yami: "What did you want to tell me, Yugi ?"

Yugi: You are about to go out with the cutest girl in our school. Just try to guess who it is.

Yami: Is it Mai ?

Yugi: No

Yami: Is it Jess ?

Yugi: No. She's married to Kaiba

Yami: Is it Tea ?

Yugi: You're close but I'll give you a clue. She has brown hair like Tea. But a little darker.

Yami: Is it that new girl Alyssa that's in our grade ?

Yugi: Yes. It's all set you are to pick her up at her house around 5:00.

Yami: But what she if doesn't like me ?

Yugi: Don't woory if you get loss for words check back with me and I will tell you what to say

Yami: Well I better take over. It's 4:57 and get this over with.

[Yami walks to Alyssa's house with flowers in his hand]

When Yami got to Alyssa's. He said to himself.

Yami:/Well here goes nothin'/

Yugi:/I heard that/

*Ding Dong*

Alyssa's Mom: Hi. Can I help you ?

Yami: Hi. I'm her to take your lovely daughter on a date ?

Alyssa's Mom: Oh well come on in.

[Calls on Alyssa]

Alyssa's Mom: ALYSSA! YOUR LITTLE DATE IS HERE!

Alyssa: TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!

Alyssa's Mom: She be right down.

Yami: Thank you

[Alyssa came down the stairs]

[Yami looked at Alyssa]

[Sexy music was playing while Alyssa was coming down]

Alyssa: Hi Yug. I'm ready.

[Yami and Alyssa starts to leave]

Alyssa's Mom: Hold it

[Alyssa freezes in her tracks]

[Alyssa:/Shit/]

Alyssa's Mom: Relax I want to ask you're date here two questions

Yami: Ok Shoot

Alyssa's Mom: Where are you guys planning on doing ?

Yami: Probabilty go out to a lovely dinner somewhere then go out dancing then a stop at the aracde then I will will bring her back safe to your lovely home.

Alyssa's Mom: What time will you be bring her home ? After all it is a school night.

Alyssa: Uh Mom. I meant to tell you tomorrow we don't have school. We are out for vacation.

Alyssa's Mom: Ok I want you home on later then 1am

Yami: Don't worry Alyssa's Mom. I will protect your daughter at all costs

Alyssa's Mom: Alright and Alyssa. Remember what we talked about last night

Alyssa: "Yes Mom"

Alyssa's Mom: You two kids have a nice time

Alyssa: We will.

[Alyssa and Yami walked out of Alyssa's house and walked to a fancy resturant]

Waiter: How I can be of service ?

Yami: Yes a table for two please

Waiter: Yes Sir. Follow me

[Alyssa and Yami followed the waiter and got fitted to a table]

Yami: May I ?

[Yami pulls Alyssa's chair and gently pushs her in]

Alyssa: You are such a gentleman, you do know how to try and impress a lady

Yami: Why thank you. Oh and by-the-way these's are for you

[Yami gives her a bunch of roses] 

Alyssa: Oh you're so sweet thank-you

Waiter: May I take your orders for this evening

Alyssa: I'll go first. I'll have the rye steak

Waiter: And now do you like your steak

Alyssa: Middium rare please and mashed potatos and carrets if you please.

Waiter: Very well madam and you sir

Yami: I'll will have the same thing as her

Waiter: Yes sir. I will take your meaus and your food will be out momentrily

[Takes meaus and walks off]

As Alyssa and Yami were waiting for their orders to arrive they talked for a bit. Alyssa decided to talked first.

Alyssa: [Stuttering then goes back into normal voice] I-I want to thank you for asking me out tonight Yugi.

Yami: Well your very welcome

Alyssa: I mean when you passed me at my locker in school every day. I was waiting for you to ask me out on a date because I had the biggest crush on you ever since the YU-GI-OH series was in the first season.

Yami: My pleasure

Alyssa: /Wow. I think I have found my soul mate. Yup this one is ready for marriage/

When their dinners were served. They ate their meals. When they were done. Yami paid for their meals and walked outside toward the beach.

Alyssa: So where off to now ?

Yami: I thought we go to the beach after all it is our first romatical date together

Alyssa: /I feel that spark coming on/Ok

When they got to the beach. Alyssa had touched Yami playful

Alyssa: Tag your it

Yami: No your it

Alyssa: No you

Yami: Ok. But you better run.

They were laughing up a storm. When Yami catchup with her and tackle her to the ground. Yami rolled Alyssa over and landed on top of her and accidentally touch lips when they landed

[The song "Kiss The Girl" by Ashley Tsdale was playing]

Alyssa:[Clearing her throat]

Yami:[Clearing his throat]

After that kiss leading Alyssa and Yami passionate kissing a little too passion kissed for the rest of the night. When Yami realized what time it was.

Yami: [Mumbles] Um Alyssa

Alyssa: [Still kissing Yami passionaly] Mm

Yami: Do you realize what time it is

Alyssa:[Checks her cell] Oh - your right

[Alyssa and Yami got up and start running to Alyssa's house to beat the clock]

When they got there Alyssa checked her cell -phone and it said 12:00am.

Alyssa: [Catching her breath] We made it

Yami: [Says nothing because he was catching his breath]

After they got their breath back to normal Alyssa said

Alyssa: I had a really good time tonight

Yami: I had really good time too. So do you want to go out on a second date

Alyssa; [In her Mind] /Say yes Alyssa you want to see him again. If you say no then you're a -hole for letting him go./ Yes I would love to go on a second date.

Yami: How about tomorrow ?

Alyssa: That's fine.

Yami: Alright. See you tomorrow

Alyssa: See you [Alyssa goes in her house]

Yami: Wow.

Yugi: [In spirit mode] Well Spirit. How was you're first date ?

Yami:Thank-you Yugi. I actually found my life partner

[Yami walks back to the Gameshop]

[The next day]

[Yami went to pick up Alyssa for a second date]

*Ding Dong*

Alyssa's Mom: [Opens up the door] Oh. Hi. Come on in. [Yells to Alyssa] ALYSSA!

Alyssa: [Yells from her room] WHAT!

Alyssa's Mom: That boy is here!

Alyssa: [Yells] Ok I will be right down Yugi

Yami: [Yells up to Alyssa] Take your time

Alyssa's Mom: May I offer you a drink...uh Yugi

Yami: No thanks but thank you for offering

Alyssa's Mom: No problem

[Alyssa comes down wearing a pink coat and yellow tube top and a dark purple miniskirt with platform shoes]

Alyssa: Bye mom!

Alyssa's Mom: Yup!

[They left Alyssa's house]

Alyssa: So are we doing something fun today ?

Yami: So let's try the aracade, I've heard it's been updated last week

Alyssa:Then what are we waiting for

[Alyssa grabbed Yami's hand and ran down the street dragging Yami with her. Yami turning red again Unkown to where Alyssa is taken him]

*Aracade*

Alyssa: "Whoa. This place is so big"

[Sees DDR]

Alyssa: Ooo.[Happy Face]

Yami: What's Ooo ?

Alyssa: Look.

[Yami looks]

Yami: Yeah.

Alyssa: It's DDR

Yami: What ?

Alyssa: DDR is short for Dance Dance Revolution.

Yami: Oh.

Alyssa: Come on. I'll teach you how to play it

Yami: Ok.

[Alyssa and Yami went over to DDR]

[They got on the platform]

[Alyssa put in the quaters for one round]

Alyssa: I'll put on you on beginner just for now.

Yami: Ok.

Alyssa: And the song I'm going to pick is "Boom Boom Dollar"

Yami: I'm ready

[Alyssa pushs the start button]

[The directions for DDR came up and Yami read it quickly]

DDR Machine: It's time to reveal your own show.

[Yami followed the arrows]

DDR Machine: Wow. Sweatin huh ?

[Yami finished the song]

[Scores came up]

Alyssa: A

Yami: A+

Alyssa: Wow. Not bad for you're first try.

Yami: Thanks.

Alyssa: I'm glad Johnny Steps ins't here.

Johnny: What was that you said about me not being here.

Alyssa: Johnny!

Yami: I thought you learned your lesson Steps.

Johnny: Well I guess I haven't yet eh Pockurpine head. [To Alyssa] Me you DDR now.

Alyssa: I'm on a date you know!

Johnny: What are you to chicken. Bawk.

Alyssa: [Got Pissed Off] Alright Steps. It's go time.

Yami: Are you sure you want to do this?

Alyssa: Of course. I can kick this guy's ass 1-2-3. If I did it in Episode 54 I can do it again.

Johnny: Ready for me to step all over you.

Alyssa: For the second time. Get a life Johnny Liturly.

[Alyssa choose her favorite song "Butterfly"]

Scores

Alyssa: AA

Johnny: B

Alyssa: As Jadan would say "That's game"

Johnny: I don't need to stick around here anymore. Later. [Leaves]

Yami: We should get going as well. You're mom is probably worried bout you

Alyssa: Yeah.

[Alyssa ans Yami leaves the aracade]

[They got to Alyssa's house]

Alyssa: [They walked in] Mom. You home?

Alyssa's Mom: I'm in the living room, Alyssa. [Sees Yugi] Yugi thank you for bringing her back safely.

Yami: You're welcome. Well I got to get home as well before my grandpa flips out.

Alyssa's Mom: Bye Yugi

Yami: Bye Mrs Alyssa's Mom.

[Alyssa and Yami went on the front proch step]

Alyssa: Well gooodnight Yami. I had I wonder time.

Yami: And I had always found you attractive [Kisses Alyssa]

[Alyssa's foot pops up as he kissed her]

Alyssa: [Chuckling] Now that was closeure.


End file.
